


The Boo Boo

by Kames111



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kames111/pseuds/Kames111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can James make Kendall's pain go away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boo Boo

James was a little put out with his boyfriend. Everyone else had decided to go to the mall and then head to the beach for the day, but Kendall had refused to get up before 11. Now they were stuck at the Palmwoods for the day.

James was still pouting about it and Kendall told him "You know, you could have just gone with them."

"And leave you here alone with nothing to do? I was trying to be considerate" James said.

"Except now you're mad and I would have been happy sleeping longer" Kendall retorted.

James took a deep breath "Let's just go down to the pool and then go out for lunch".

"I'm fine with that" Kendall smiled a gave James a quick kiss on the cheek.

James smiled, the two could rarely stay angry with one another for long.

"James, do you have that bottle of sunblock that I picked up yesterday?" Kendall asked.

"Right here" he asnwered and tossed it.

Kendall missed it and it landed under the desk. "You know, just because you're as pretty as a girl doesn't mean you have to throw like one."

"Don't blame me because you can't catch, and I am FAR prettier than most girls".

Kendall rolled his eyes and had to half crawl under the desk to retrieve the bottle.

"Hey Kendall have you seen my sunglasses?" James asked.

Without thinking Kendall went to get up and hit his head on the bottom of the desk "OUCH! Damn it anyway".

"Are you okay?" James asked rushing to his side.

"Do I sound okay?"

"Grumpy much?" James asked.

Kendall just glared at him.

"Aw, does wittle Kendall have a boo boo" James said in a childish voice his bottom lip pushed out.

"Shut up" Kendall snapped and rubbed his head. When he pulled his hand away he found that he was bleeding.

"Is that blood?" James squeaked, suddenly feeling queasy.

"No I washed my hair in kool aid" Kendall said.

Kendall got up and went into the bathroom "James, I need your help. I can't see how bad it is".

"You want me to look at it?"

"No, I want you to take a photo of it and send it to the doctor so HE can tell me how bad it is" Kendall snapped "Just get in here!"

James took a deep breath "I can do this" he told himself. He had never been good around blood, didn't even really care for the color red because it reminded him of blood.

Kendall was holding a washcloth to his head.

James braced himself "Okay, let me see" and he looked at the back of Kendall's head.

"Hmm, it's not that bad. It's not even bleeding anymore" he told Kendall.

"Thank goodness, I didn't want stitches" he said.

James took the washcloth and cleaned the rest of Kendall's head, then he put some antibiotic cream on the cut.

"Is that better?" he asked hugging Kendall from behind and looking at him in the mirror.

"Yes, thank you. You big baby."

"Hey, did I NOT step up and take care of my guy?" James said.

"After you almost fainted" Kendall pointed out.

"What? pshhhh I could never faint knowing you were in pain." James said as he kissed the back of Kendall's neck.

"Yet, you almost did" Kendall pointed out.

"Yes, but...I didn't" James whispered his voice low and husky as he kissed along Kendall's shoulder.

"And first, you talked to me like I was a little kid asking me if I had a boo boo" Kendall reminded him.

"Hmmmm" James hummed into his neck "Did I?"

"Yes, you did" Kendall said pushing him away "and now I am going to the pool."

Kendall walked back into their bedroom.

James smirked and followed his boyfriend. He grabbed Kendall around the waist and turned him so they were facing each other.

"But baby, I haven't kissed your boo boo to make it better" and he gave Kendall a passionate kiss.

Kendall raised an eyebrow "I didn't hurt my lips" he said.

"No, but I'm sure there are so many boo boos to make up for that I want to make sure I've got them ALL covered" James said kissing Kendall again.

"What about the pool?"

"I'm pretty sure it will still be there, but how often do we have the apartment to ourselves?" James asked pushing Kendall down onto the bed.

James slipped his tongue into Kendall's mouth exploring every centimeter, stopping to pull the other boys' tongue into his own mouth and sucking at it.

"Mmmmmmm Jamie" Kendall moaned.

"So tell me baby, what else hurts?" James asked as he pulled away and removed Kendall's shirt.

"Everything" Kendall smirked.

"Everything?" James asked.

"Mmhmmm" Kendall answered "Make it better."

"Like here" James asked running his tongue along Kendall's jawline and down to his throat. He nipped at the other boys' adam's apple and Kendall moaned again.

"Yes" he said.

"And here" James asked running his hands across Kendall's chest stopping to caress his tender nipples.

"Yes" Kendall panted.

"And here?" James asked as his hand went under Kendall's waistband and pushed down the swimming trunks a bit.

"Oh yeah"

James pulled his own shirt off and straddled his boyfriend.

"Where does it hurt the most" James smirked.

"Everywhere, I guess you'll just have to be thorough" Kendall smirked back.

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss anything important" James said leaning down and capturing Kendall's mouth with his again.

He ran his tongue down Kendall's neck to his chest, stopping to suck at the tender buds of flesh that drove his boyfriend wild whenever he touched them. His other hand teasing the nipple that did not occupy his mouth at the moment.

"Jamie...more" Kendall begged as he slid his hands down the back of James' trunks pushing them down, to grab his firm butt.

James smiled and pushed Kendall's hands away "Uh huh, I have to be thorough" he said "Which means going slow" he whispered into Kendall's ear as he slipped his tongue inside.

Kendall shivered "Don't do that. You know I hate wet things in my ears".

James just smiled and did it again.

"James..." Kendall warned.

James just looked down at him and did it again, this time slipping his other hand inside his lover's swimming trunks and running his fingers lightly over his groin area.

"Ummm...okay, you can do that" Kendall gasped.

"And this?" James asked as his fingers trailed down to find Kendall's cock. He lightly ran his fingers over it while he sucked at Kendall's neck.

"Mmhmmm" Kendall moaned.

"Okay and this?" his hand encircled Kendall and gave a quick tug.

"James..." Kendall arched up pushing into his boyfriends' hand.

"Yes love, did you hurt yourself here?" he asked as his mouth moved down Kendall's abdomen, stopping to tickle his navel with his tongue.

"And here..." as he moved in between Kendall's legs and took the head of his cock in his mouth.

"Oh yeah" Kendall whispered.

James moved his tongue up and down Kendall's throbbing member and then slowly swirled his tongue around the tip.

"Does it hurt here?" James whispered blowing warm air on the sensitive area.

"JAMIE..." Kendall whined.

"Alright, I suppose I should try and make something feel better" he said taking Kendall's cock in his mouth.

He hummed along the length and smiled slightly as he felt Kendall's breath hitch and his hips start to move up pushing into James' mouth. James ran his fingers up Kendall's body until they rested on his cheek. Kendall grabbed them and started sucking greedily at them coating every inch with his saliva. James felt himself growing harder at the sensation, Kendall had VERY strong suction and he could feel his fingers brush the back of the other boys' throat.

He finally pulled his fingers out and shifted a little, he inserted one finger into Kendall's tight hole and gently slid it in and out.

Kendall moaned loudly and James smiled. He inserted a second finger and Kendall gasped and grabbed onto James' shoulders and then ran his fingers through his hair.

James crooked his middle finger and found Kendall's sweetspot and gently tapped it.

Kendall's back arched "Jamie...I need you now".

James pulled off him with a "pop".

"Does it hurt here?" He smiled tapping his prostate again.

A long drawn out moan was his answer.

"Well, I'll have to take care of that wittle boo boo right away" he said as he rubbed lube on himself.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you" and he lined himself up with his boyfriend and slowly slid in.

"Oh God, Jamie..." Kendall panted.

James reached down and captured Kendall's tongue "Are you ready baby?"

Kendall nodded frantically "Please...Jamie MOVE!"

James began sliding in and out at a slow pace, running his hands up and down Kendall's thighs.

"Jamie..."

"Yes love" James said bending down and kissing him agian.

"Harder!"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to give you another boo boo".

Kendall glared at him and wrapped his legs around James' waist pulling him in closer.

"I guess you are sure" he said and snapped his hips forward hard.

Kendall's breathing picked up and he wrapped his arms around James' neck, pulled him down and kissed him hard.

James pushed Kendall's legs down and pulled his hips up and started slamming into his boyfriend with vigor. His hips moved at an amazing speed and Kendall's body moved up and down with the force.

Kendall moaned, his eyes half lidded and his head thrown back.

James smile and put an arm around the other's waist, pulling him in close. He kissed the blonde's lips gently as he gave him an extra strong thrust.

Kendall shrieked, his back arched as he came, coating his and James' chests.

James sped up and came a moment later crying out Kendall's name.

He rocked back and forth inside his lover and then lay still for a moment. He kissed Kendall's closed eyes and ran his tongue along the puffy lips. He slowly pulled out and ran his tongue down Kendall's chest, lapping up some of his lover's seed.

He reached up and stroked Kendall's hair "Anymore wittle boo boos I need to take care of?"

Kendall looked at him and smacked him on the back side of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Don't you want me to take care of YOUR boo boos?" Kendall asked innocently.


End file.
